In general, business entities rely on feedback from their customers in order to improve their products and/or services or modify their offerings to suit the needs of their customers. Known methods of providing and responding to feedback include, for example, manually responding to customer inquiries and/or comments via a medium such as, for example, telephone, letters or e-mail. These manual methods are often time consuming and effort driven. In addition, with known methods of providing and responding to feedback, there is a probability of data being lost and of losing feedback actions, and there are limited channels for receiving feedback in, for example, a digital environment.
As a result, business entities are often unable to adequately derive customer insights. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved feedback system so that businesses may adequately engage customers to improve their connections with customers, resulting in an overall better customer experience and connection between supplier and customer.